The present invention relates to a self-contained washing apparatus. In particular, the washing apparatus has a soap dispensing device and a surface with which to cleanse the surface being washed.
With the growing awareness regarding the spread of diseases in today""s society, cleanliness has gained high importance. In many occupations, washing of the hands is mandated either by state or federal law; for example, employees in the restaurant business are required to wash their hands with soap and water after using the rest room. Food service employees are required to wash their hands after handling money. Even if not required, many people are concerned about the cleanliness of their hands after doing common activities, such as opening doors, holding handrails, and even touching items that have been touched by other people. This concern is based on the desire to minimize the spread of bacteria, viruses, and other contaminants that can spread deadly diseases, or even common ailments such as colds.
According to an article written by O. Peter Snyder of the Hospitality Institute of Technology and Management regarding xe2x80x9cSafe Handsxe2x80x9d Hand Wash Program for Retail Food Operations, results from numerous extensive studies have revealed that washing hands with a detergency (lathering ability) type hand soap and soft fingertip scrubbing brush, verses hand washing without brush, can decrease the amount of transient pathogenic microorganisms, especially around and under fingernails where the highest and most difficult to remove microbial population is harbored, by 350 times.
The fact of the matter is that food borne illnesses continue to be a serious problem in the retail food industry because of individuals who do not properly wash their hands. In the home also, children are exceptionally vulnerable to bacterial transfer because of their inability to thoroughly wash hands and scrub fingertips.
Even with all the anti-bacterial soap products in public restrooms and in the home, when it comes to washing hands, people, especially children, nevertheless are not provided in a convenient, and consistent manner, the optimal variables that have been determined to drastically keep us healthy.
The present invention provides a simple and convenient system for washing one""s hands and other body features.
The present invention relates to a portable soap dispensing apparatus that is a self-contained system for washing or cleaning a surface. The soap dispensing apparatus includes a source of liquid soap and a feature to provide suds or lather. Further, the apparatus includes a textured surface to facilitate the removal of dirt and other impurities from the surface being washed. This soap dispensing apparatus can be used for washing hands or any other part of the body, and is convenient to use because the soap is contained in a portable dispenser.
Liquid soap is contained within a flexible, preferably conformable body or housing that provides the overall structure to the apparatus. The body can be made from a polymeric material, such as polyurethane. Preferably, the polymeric material is a foam material, either open celled or closed celled. In some embodiments, a cellulose material can be used. A biodegradable polymeric material can also be used for the body.
Positioned on at least a portion of the outer surface of the housing can be bristles, which facilitate removal of dirt from the surface being washed. In some embodiments, a screen or mesh material can be provided to improve the foaming or lathering properties of the soap as it exists the housing.
The soap used in the system can be any liquid soap, such as an anti-bacterial or antiseptic soap. It one preferred embodiment, the soap provided is a biodegradable soap that does not leave toxic or other contaminants in the water. In some preferred embodiments, the soap is used without the presence of water, and the used soap evaporates without the need for wiping.
The soap dispensing apparatus can have any shape and size, but is preferably one that is easily handleable and preferably portable. The apparatus is preferably shaped to be readily graspable. In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus is shaped and sized to easily fit within the palm of a person""s hand.
This soap dispensing apparatus is easy to use in any location. In one embodiment, the soap dispensing apparatus is conveniently positioned close to, and preferably under, the faucet of a sink or other water source. In another embodiment such as when a self-drying soap is used, the soap dispensing apparatus is available in locations having no or low water availability, such as airplane lavatories or desert areas where water is a commodity.